


sweet like cinnamon.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: He tilts his glasses back up his nose as it slips and he leans forward, over the paperwork lining his desk, to peer into the darkness his young deputy has cloaked himself in before asking, “Deputy? Are you alright?”
Relationships: Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	sweet like cinnamon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite know what got me into these two but I do have a little soft spot for them and I know that I definitely would have preferred this to any Marrish plotlines. Anyways, here you go! Hope you like it!

“Sheriff,” he murmurs as the door creeks open and John leans forward because Jordan looks strangely meek in that moment and John tilts his glasses back up his nose to make sure he is seeing Jordan’s body language right.

He is surprised to see how small Jordan looks, his right foot toeing at a bridge of stripped carpet that had been long since broken where people would often trip - including him himself and Stiles, who had immediately shouted out to Parrish something incoherent but friendly nonetheless about replacing the carpet to which the Sheriff had scolded, “You do know that isn’t Parrish’s job, right?” and yes, Stiles had but Stiles had also remarked about Parrish willing to follow any request the older man would make. He had flushed and told his son to be quiet and Stiles’ wide hazel eyes had stared at him for a moment before his eager face had crumpled in disgust and he mocked, “Ugh, gross. That’s not what I meant, Dad.” and John had laughed, “Not what I had either.” but his thoughts had lingered about just how, how _good_ Parrish could be for a few hours after that. - and his hand is trailing across the designed metal of the gun attached on his hip like it is a beautiful art piece or like Jordan is his own hyperactive child who had been previously kicked out of an art exhibit because he would coax the lines of his art for the fact that, according to the doctors, he often couldn’t help himself - ADHD, the doctor would say, is a funny thing. 

He tilts his glasses back up his nose as it slips and he leans forward, over the paperwork lining his desk, to peer into the darkness his young deputy has cloaked himself in before asking, “Deputy? Are you alright?” 

Maybe Parrish recognizes the concern in his tone or maybe he just has grown tired of this game that they've been spinning longer than either of the men have grown comfortable with, both feeling like teenagers in how they act smitten by one another. "We need to talk, I think." 

It makes the sheriff smile, teeth bared and confident in a way he shouldn't be. Not when he has no idea what he's going on or what he's going to do with these feelings but the way that Parrish adds hesitation onto the end of his sentence in 'I think' makes him a little more confident in that they both have no idea what's going on. 

"What do we need to talk about?" He asks even though they both know and with a choppy confidence, one that Jordan himself doesn't even seem to register but he walks toward John and slides up onto his lap. It's surprising at first and a little uncomfortable as Jordan's legs are a bit too long for that but then he's pressing his sweet tiers to John's with little hesitation. 

The kiss sends sparks through John's entire system and it takes a few moments for him to remember to close his eyes during but it's beautiful and it's nice and it's raw in a way he hasn't had in a long time. Despite his confidence in initiating the kiss and in straddling his lap, Jordan almost eagerly lets John take the lead of the kiss.

When they pull apart, the deputy's soft mouth is bitten red and his green eyes are lidded but he glances up at John all the same and says, "That." 

It takes him a moment to remember that he had asked Jordan something before the kiss that feels like it changes everything and it takes him another moment to remember what he had asked him - _old man memory,_ Stiles had teased him once when he forgot what he was saying twice in the same conversation but in the glisten of Jordan's thrilled emerald eyes, he can't feel any worry left to reside there. 

"Yeah," he agrees, running a hand through Jordan's light brown - he remembers his hair being blond once and reminds himself to ask about it, even though he knows he'll forget in his old man memory - hair and pulling him down for another kiss, idiotic smiles plastered on both of their faces, "We'll have to talk about that." 

Their second kiss lasts longer. 

John reminds himself to talk to HR about this, even though he'll probably forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
